Alone
by dramabanana
Summary: Ron is dating Lavender and Hermione went with Mclaggen to Slughorn's Christmas party. Both go their seperate ways for Christmas, yet their thoughts are about each other


**As much as i love a bit of Dramione, i truly believe Ron and Hermione belong together. This was something that came to me and i can see this happening. Don't you?**

**Again i sadly down own these characters or the universe they're in. **

**Don't forget to review...it would be greatly appreciated :D**

* * *

The trip back to London was almost unbearable.

Sitting alone on the Hogwarts express with only your thoughts to occupy you is not a situation to be envied thought Hermione.

Yet that was all she had at that point in time. Harry and Ron were going to the Burrow for Christmas and Hermione couldn't bear

to be in the same room as Ron, so she decided to go home for Christmas.

"At least mum and dad will be happy" Hermione said aloud.

Hermione managed to drag her trunk through the barrier to where she saw her parents waiting with anxious looks on their faces.

She felt her heart lift just slightly as she got a welcoming hug from her parents.

She decided to hide her personal angst to keep her parents happy. She knew that she couldn't disappoint them and act like a sullen

teenager so it was then and there that she made a pact to keep her burden to herself and to only think about it when alone.

The days dragged by slowly but each day Hermione managed to survive with a smile on her face. Every night she would mull over her relationship

with Ron and think to herself why he chose Lavender. That still felt like a slap across the face each time she saw lavender jump up and snog Ron.

At least she got some petty revenge by taking Mclaggen to Slughorn's Christmas Party but that night was still a disaster.

Hermione missed Harry and she missed Hogwarts. But most of all she missed Ron. On Christmas Eve, Hermione sat on the couch

in her room with Crookshanks for company and then suddenly it hit her.

She was alone on Christmas. Her parents went out to a Carols by Candlelight event and here Hermione was, sitting on her lonesome.

The tears wouldn't stop coming as weeks of pain and humiliation and pent up anger spilled through.

"RON WEASLEY YOU STUPID BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! HOW COULD YOU?"

Hermione was in a rage. She couldn't see properly, she couldn't think properly. She hated this, this feeling of jealousy, this feeling of loneliness.

It was all rushing to her, when Lavender jumped into Ron's arms, when they kissed on the sofa together, the way he looked at her. How daft can he be?

She'd been trying to get his attention all year, and for what? For him to ignore her, sneer at her. The way he laughed and made fun of her in class still was burned in her memory.

Slowly the tears stopped falling from her eyes.

As Hermione looked up at the sky thinking about Ron, she made a wish upon a star.

"I just want him to love me"

* * *

Going home to the Burrow with Harry was one of the most difficult trips he'd had in a long time.

Ron couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. Ever since he found out she went to the Christmas party with Mclaggen, all Ron wanted to do was run in there and save her from his clutches.

He tried to stop thinking about her, but that was impossible. In a half hearted attempt he thought about Lavender. Her long blonde hair (Ron preferred brunettes), Her bright blue eyes

(Ron liked chocolate brown eyes more) and he thought of when he kissed her. Strangely enough he felt revulsion. He didn't feel that spark that he thought was there when she kissed him after that fateful Quidditch game.

Then Ron dared to think of Hermione. Of how nice it would be to have her in his arms, to feel her, to kiss her. Ron felt a strange warmth spreading through his body and realised that he would have to stop thinking

about this and seem more normal to Harry.

"Mate, I think I'm gonna break up with Lavender, she's kinda freaking me out." Ron told Harry some time later.

Harry didn't say anything but he did have a secret smile on his face and Ron wondered what the cause of it was, but he decided to drop it.

The days passed slowly and peacefully, but on the inside Ron was in turmoil.

He didn't know how to feel and what to think about Lavender and Hermione. When It was late at night and Harry was asleep, Ron would think about his situation and he came to realise that he never really liked Lavender at all.

On Christmas Eve, everyone at the Burrow was downstairs enjoying each other's company. Ron felt out of place. He felt like something or someone was missing. He had to get away from this happy and cheerful scene.

As he ran to his room he realised he felt alone. Downstairs he had everyone that meant something to him but he felt alone.

He took some time to gather his thoughts and that was when it truly hit him. As if a brick fell on his head he realised he loved Hermione. It explained everything, The dreams he was having, the jealousy he felt

when she went with Mclaggen to that stupid party and the way he felt flat when she wasn't there.

In all this revelation he remembered Lavender. Like before with Hermione, the truth hit him. He was using her, he was using her to make Hermione jealous and to prove a point that he could also get a girl.

He felt like shit. He wanted to run to Hermione and hug and kiss her and say how sorry he was. But he couldn't. She hated him. Rightfully so, he thought. Ron had treated her horribly and he couldn't just expect her to

forgive him, but he had to try. As Ron faced the window he decided that he would break up with Lavender somehow when he returned to school. Then he would do all he could to get Hermione. As he looked outside his window he made a wish upon a star

"I just want her to love me".


End file.
